


A Transformation of Some Kind

by 123cosplayer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time Shifting, M/M, Maybe ill make this explicit after a while, Omega Will Graham, Pukeing, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Vomiting, Wendigo, Wendigo AU, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo Will Graham, Wendigo shifting, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123cosplayer/pseuds/123cosplayer
Summary: Will wakes up to find he isnt the same anymore. But what happens next?Im bad at summarys enjoy this Wendigo au





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fic so as of now it is unbetad but i will be updating with a beta version of it soon 
> 
> Get it a beta version??......okay im done with that bad jokes enjoy... 
> 
> I know it has a lot wrong with it but again its my first fic im still Learning

Will woke with the bang of his heart plusing throughout his body. Sweat pouring down his entire body 

His Bed and Sheets were completely drenched in his own sweat somthing that was, a normal occurance for him But seemed to not really register in Wills mind at the moment. as he shakily sat up and got off the bed throwing his covers away in one swift movement. 

Quickly stumbling his way to the sink a few feet away from his sweaty mattress in the dark living room illuminated by the moon in Some blind pulsing daze. Will reached the counter and Clumsily Grasped the edge of the sink his whole body shaking. Tremors rippling through what felt like His bones. Like a saw ripping into his bones at the joints

Will started dry heaving from the pain in his body. His fingers griped around the sink as tightly as he could knuckles turning white while his fingers started to burn in pain from somthing unknown.

Tears burning his already almost dream like blured vision. His body burned hot as he Groaned out what could be a mix between a growl and whimper as his body flushed out the ear Hannibal had just planted in a unknowing Will just hours before.

"F-uc-k.." Will heaved out after the big purge. he looked down at the item that he had just expelled from his body with blurry vision . his mind and sight not matching up with eachother as Will body continued to burn in pain.

Will felt like His stomach was trying to come up and out along with every little amount of food and whisky that he had ingested earlier.

The sound of his blood roaring in his ears made him vomit the rest of the acid from his stomach Into the kichen sink spewing it off the side of the sink.

Tears where pouring out of Wills eyes down his Chin. Making his skin even more sticky then his sweat already made him. blinking away a fresh batch of tears Wills addled mind hazly slowly realized what he had brought up from his stomach. 

And in that moment his stomach ached with somthing other than the feeling of wanting to purge. It was an extreme hunger. An Ear lay amongst a pile of vomit and stomach acid but in his confusing state it looked like the most delicious thing he had ever seen.

His gums started to feel like they were being ripped and burned as his body began to shift. Wills finger nails started to shift farther out of his fingers slowly growing into points aswell as his teeth which began to feel like burning spikes were protruding through his mouth.

Will was heavily heaving in air to his lungs as he moved to grab the ear he had ejected just a few minutes prior.  
Will shakly and painfully reached into the sink with his now clawed hand tinged almost black starting at the finger tips.

This didnt even register with Will as the man clawed the peice of flesh. Gulping down a gasp of air as Will brought the severed ear to his halfway opened mouth and without hesitation chomped it down giving it a few brisk chews before swallowing it letting out a strange pleasure, pain filled moan before his whole body was Instantly wrecked with full body spasms. His legs went wobbly and let out from under himself. 

Falling to the ground Will groaned as he started to black out. Before he saw the dark figure standing outside of his window watching the whole ordeal.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

BEGIN CHAPTER TWO  
\--------------------------

 

The movement is what slowly roused Will's cotton filled mind his ears were still ringing a bit and his whole body felt like he had been stretched beyond his limit. His joints popped as he slowly moved.

Cracking and eye open it was still dark out the moon not as high in the night sky and a tinge of daylight starting to break over the trees. Groaning to himself he now turned himself on the side off of his stomach and looked around. The movement that had woken had been buster hesitantly circling his body by the counter occasionally smelling him nudging his nose against his skin.

"Bust-er..heey.. buddy." He groaned out "why am i on the floor...?.. uuuhhg."  
Will started to push himself off the floor his limbs felt worked and sore but surprisingly pretty good for him being on the floor and the nights previous active of vomiting and then passing out.

Sitting up slowly Will leaned against the kitchen counter looking around trying to remember what happened and why he was on the floor his mind was still a bit hazy and blurry images started to pop in his head of him getting to the sink and the image of an ear...

"What in the. world..?" He grumbled as he made his way off the floor. Reaching up he braced himself and pulled himself up on sore legs. Taking a deep breath Will looked around his vision was perfect. He never had horrible vision but it wasn't 20/20. now he could see clear into his field in the dark through the window at the distance he was. It was starting to concern him.

Turning away from looking out the front he turned to the sink where the pieces of chunks of food and pain pills lay now mostly dried in the sink. The sudden memory of last night popped into his head making him take a shocked inhale

He wanted to feel disgusted at the memory of eating an ear was it real? did he imagine it?. But his stomach was comfortable if a bit hungry this feeling made him slightly uneasy.. it should make him feel distraught but he was unable to feel anything really other than hunger at the thought of it.

Pulling himself away from the sink he moved to his bed just gazing over it all the smell of his house was starting to come to him like his sense of smell was better than it had ever been before.

Grimacing he picked up a pair of pants that happen to be laying across the floor by his bed by a previously used shirt as well. Getting dressed in the dark of his house the light of the morning breaching through the tree's rays of the sun were slightly irritating but grunting his displeasure away he moved to find his coat that was hanging up by the door and put it on. Shoving his hands in the pocket of his coat revealed his car keys. 

Sighing his first thought was to leave get i his car and drive to Hannibal but his senses brought from out of that when Winston nudged up against him his other dogs scattered around the room just watching him. Letting out a swift whistle he opened the door and let them out before going to the kitchen and opening the fridge where he had some previously made dog food in a pan he had made the day before and spreading it out in the food bowls he had laying around before. Dropping the pan in the sink and making his way to the door to let the dogs in and make his way to Hannibal's.

Opening the door he called the dogs and they rushed right back in past him instantly rushing to the food. Huffing out small a smile he left the house locking it up along the way and made his way to his car to began to make his way to Baltimore to pop up uninvited to Hannibal.

Popping himself into his car he started it up and let out a heavy sigh as he just stared at his hands on the wheel the image of his skin tinged black and claws where his usual dull nails would be was in his mind was it real?.

A deep growl coming from his stomach snapped him out of his thoughts and made him put the car into drive and left for Baltimore.

 

END CHAPTER TWO  
\---------------------------------


End file.
